The present invention relates to a control system for a compact disk player, and more particularly to a control system for a compact disk player capable of continuously playing a plurality of disks.
Generally, in the compact disk (hereinafter called CD) player, component parts are so arranged as to be disposed in high density in accordance with enhancement of multiplicities of function and source. On the other hand, the mechanism is designed to satisfy the tendency to the enhancement and multiplication of function as well as simplification in construction.
A multifunction CD player capable of continuously playing a plurality of disks contained in a magazine has been provided. A multifunction CD player for automobiles has also been provided.
In such a CD player, when the magazine is set and a CD select key is depressed, the magazine is vertically moved from a first position for a first disk to a selected position for the selected disk. Therefore, the selected disk mounted on a tray in the magazine is drawn from the magazine and carried to a playing position together with the tray and clamped on a turn table. When a play key is depressed, the CD player starts to perform the reproduction of the selected disk. When a stop key is depressed while playing, a pick-up is returned to a home position, and the playing disk is released from the clamp and returned into the magazine. Furthermore, the magazine is returned to the first position.
Since the magazine returns to the first position when the stop key is depressed, the first disk is necessarily played when the play key is re-depressed. If the playing of the last disk at the stopping of the play or of a disk next to the last disk is desired, the select key must be depressed for selecting the last disk. This is troublesome handling.
Furthermore, there is a case where CDs in a magazine which have been played by a home CD player are played by a car CD player in an automobile. If it is desired to play a CD which is the last disk played by the home CD player or the disk next to the last disk, the select key must also be depressed. However, if the CD can not be clearly remembered, the desired CD must be searched by operating the car CD player.